Mirai Trunks' in the pokegirl world
by oirabot
Summary: 3 years after Mirai trunks has saved the world from androids, he decides to travel to past to see them once again.But on the way he is sucked in a dimensional rift that takes him in a entirely different world. Can he survive the world this new world
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is oirabot.

This is my 2nd story attempt and 1st wasn't pretty so be merciful.

Mirai trunks in pokegirl world

Mirai trunks has returned to its timeline for 3years now. He is planning to visit his friends at the past again. His

Mother, bulma has put some upgrade over the old TM.

On the day of trunk's departure

"So, this is it mom. I'll be back at the most in a year. You sure you can handle yourself trunks said with worry in his

Voice. "Yes, baby u have ur fun" bulma said reassuringly.

"Good bye mom" and with it the dimensional portal appeared out of nowhere and TM entered it.

In the pokegirl world

IN the mean time there was a great battle in a deep part of the forest. A widow has attacked a solitary harem. The horrifying menace cut and burn through the tamer's harem.

Only 2 pokegirl remained of the nameless tamer a saiyajin and a shrine maiden. The tamer was now brutally raped by the widow.

With the last of her powers shrine maiden attempted a forbidden technique. The technique was supposed to use all her life force to summon a warrior who could obliterate her opponent.

In the dimensional portal

As trunks was travelling in the dimensional portal he suddenly felt tug on his sleeve. He glanced sideways to see a rift in inter- dimensional space. Before even comprehending what happened, trunks was sucked up by the dimensional rift.

...and thus began a new journey for our hero...

In the PG world

Lisa's pov

Lisa wasn't having a nice day. Sure she has come to brushes with death a couple of times but never had she imagined she have to face something of this magnitude. The widow attacked their camp when all of them were sleep only melony the lioness was at guard duty.

But the widow never gave her a chance to warn them at all. One swipe of the claw in widow's hand was enough to get her out of the way completely. Then it was one big nightmare. At the moment she wasn't sure any of her other were alive any more. She watched painfully as her tamer was raped to death. It was a matter of seconds the widow will turn her attention to herself. But before the widow was able to eat the tamer a blinding light and a massive explosion rocked the ground.

Trunks's pov

Trunks open his eyes to a gruesome sight. A spider monster was attacking a human and everywhere else there seems to be carnage. He heard a soft voice behind him.

"Please ...help my ... Tamer... save him..."with that the priestess doubled over unconscious. "What have i gotten myself into this time?" trunks thought to him but came out of his tm quickly as the spider monster blasted a mid-size energy blast at his ship.

He swatted away the blast with his hand and started to power up. A tornado formed around him and debris flew in all direction.

He got into a stance and then closed the distance between them in a bluish flash. He placed a painful looking uppercut straight at the jaw of the widow. The pure power behind the punch sent the monster flying. Before even the widow realised what was happening she was plummeted to the ground by bolts of energy falling from the sky.

Trunks watched amazed as the spider monster was still breathing and considered what to do in this situation, but he suddenly watched alarmingly as the monster spewed some kind of fluid at him at a very fast pace. He dodged just in the nick of time but the fluid landed on his ship and trunks watched as the fluid ate away at his tm's body like butter in a frying pan. He razed, his only way out of this world was destroyed by this monstrosity. "Bullshit! I will just go into ss mode and obliterate this monster." Trunks thought to himself. Suddenly golden energy began to swirl around him and his hair transformed golden, eyes tuned teal as he said, "you have overstepped your boundaries monster now be gone. KAA… MEE…HAA…MEE…HAAAA!" A giant beam of energy sprouted from boy's hands as it slammed into the widow obliterating it immediately.

Lisa's pov 

lisa watched awed as the being that came from summoning from her alpha as he fought through the widow literally. Her awe turned to shock when she saw him transforming his hair into gold destroying the widow with a massive concentrated chi blast. In her mind was only one thing,

"THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAJIN"

…..

**AN: so what do you think should I continue or not. I am a very lazy person but this story does not go out of my mind. Again I am saying I am a rookie in writing so be merciful and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers, today I am very happy. I have regained some inspiration for writing again. Sorry for being good for nothing jackass with my previous story.

Don't worry with this I get back on it.

...

**_At the battle scene: Mirai trunks POV:-_**

Trunks was very Happy to see the monster totally obliterated. But some thing was not right. He felt numerous energy signature similar to the monster nearby and coming here very fast. They were not very powerful by their standard but easily at power levels of 10000. But the problem was they outnumbered him one to fifties. Where ever he was it must be a pretty tough place to live for normal humwns. Wonder how they live? Oh well here comes the cavalry. Time to get down to business.

_**Lisa's POV:-**_

I can't believe what I am seeing. In front of my eyes is the legendary super saiyan and he is a he. WTF!, I thought pokegirls comes only in girl variety. But here I am seeing the summon of my former alpha, who should be a legendary pokegirl, but that's the thing he is not a pokegirl but a pokeboy. And what a specimen he is. The way he obliterated the widow in one single attack. That was a major turn on. But then as soon as I was going to approach this Adonis of a hunk a major trembling went through my spine. I could hear hundred of sounds coming from just outside our vicinity. I immediately realized our doom because not even a legendary could fight of this number of widows. They were everywhere. I could not find a single hole in their formation so we could have run elsewhere from this nightmare of a nightmare. They say a single widow is worthy fifty pokegirls but with hundreds of widows how can we match it. I glanced towards our saviour. But I could not find him but around his area. Widows began to get vaporized one by one. I could not keep up with him with my eyes. But soon the widows smartened up a little bit. They pulled together started releasing hyper beams in every direction. But he appeared in mid air. And started releasing a continuous flurry of energy balls. Each impacted with a widow and vaporized it. In minutes, they were reduced to countable by one hand. Then they began to flee. The male saiyan let them go. I don't know what goes inside of a mind of a legendary but he should have killed them also. To think that large of a widow flocked the forest. They were doomed from the start. But as danger passes, the male took its interest in the only healthy pokegirl in the group, that's her. "Hey, do you know what's going on here? What are those monsters? Where am I? How did I got here?". " well slow down fella' , easy on the questions. So first off those monsters were 'widow' the most feared pokegirl specie in existance . And you are in the uncharted forest area between viridian and celadon. You just saved our lives. If it was not the sacrifice of ourbalpha that brought you here, we would have all died. Thanks. You can go now. "

"And how am I gonna do that. By your meddling in dimensional travel you broke my time machine. First I have to find a way to fix the machine before I can go to my world."

"What do you mean your world? Aren't you part of same world Mr. Legendary super saiyan."

"Huh! You know I am a saiyan. How do you know that?"

"Because I am a saiyan also dummy"

"Wwhhaatttttt!"


End file.
